The Wolf & Heiress
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: One day Hinata was on a mission with her friends the objective is to find the Akastuki and take them down, instead their were the ones ambushed and trapped by the Akastuki, while being outnumbered Hinata decided to go get some help from Konohagakure, when
1. Wrong Turn

**Title: The Wolf and Heiress**

**characters: Hinata & Kouga **

**Anime: Inuyasha and Naruto**

**Note: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha it is strictly for the creators **

**A/N: Yes, I'm rewriting this story with a much stronger plot line and with an interesting twist to the story, which is going to be revaealed in later chapters filled with huge and unexpected surprises! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

**SUMMARY: Hinata has been plagued with horrible nightmares and dreams since she was a little girl, and she couldn't understand why she has those terrible dreams, until she had fallen into a ancient well transported to a new world where she meets some friends along the way and a demon named Kouga has his eye on her.**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Turn **

Hinata woke up with a migrane as her head was hurting badly from the dream she had had last night and it was probably one of the worst ones she had ever experienced .

Ever since Hinata was a little girl, she always had unexplainable nightmares, ones which she wouldn't tell anyone about and would usually say that it was nothing if anyone had asked her what was wrong.

The reason why she kept it a secret was because she didn't want anyone to interfere with her business or let others distract her. However , the only person who knew about her dreams was Neji who promised to keep it a secret.

Hinata placed her hands on her head as she leaned back accidentally hitting her head against the wall. A few short seconds had passed when Hinata heard someone knocking on the door so, she opened it only to reveal that is was her cousin , Neji.

"Neji-kun, what are you-" Hinata said

"Hurry up Hinata everyone is waiting for you" Neji quickly interrupted.

"Oh, I'll be right there !" Hinata shouted back as she started running around, frantically grabbing clothes as fast as possible.

She had totally forgotten about the mission associated with finding the Akastuki's whereabouts as a result , she decided to put on whatever she had hurriedly, not really paying attention to her looks.

She nearly fell a couple of times while gathering the supplies she needed for the mission which included various weapons and extra comfortable clothing in case anything happens . After making sure that everything was ready, she washed up , dressed and walked out of the door .

Hinata then waved goodbye to her father and her younger sister, Hanabi , while her friends Sakura, Ino and Tenten were waiting for her outside.

However, Hinata had a feeling that something strange would happen but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was…she did know though that she would have her teammates' strength and support should anything bad occur.

Especially Naruto , her secret crush who would definitely be by her side with that optimistic attitude and will to never abandon a comrade .

"Hey Hinata-chan" Sakura and Ino simultaneously greeted

"Gomen, I held you guys up" Hinata says softly and her tone apologetic .

"Anyway, the boys are waiting for us at the gate" Tenten says in her usual calm manner

She then felt someone hovering over her , "Had another nightmare?" Neji whispered/asked worriedly .

"Yeah, I did and it was much worse than before" Hinata whispered

"Really?" Neji said

"Yeah, it was strange… I mean I have had nightmares before but not like this one" Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine as she recalled the horrible dream.

They were walking to the meeting place for the mission and found everyone including all the boys there. Hinata then sighed, they might as well get the damn mission over with .

"It's about damn time where the h-" Naruto said

"Naruto shut up" Kiba growled

"Sorry, I um...overslept" Hinata apologized , feeling worse after knowing that she was being a nuisance to them

"Its okay Hinata" Shino and Shikamaru reply with understanding looks on their faces for the timid girl .

"Yeah accidents happen sometimes " Sai commented with his signature emotionless smile .

"Anyway, we just received information about the Akastuki's hideout " Shikamaru announced to the team

"Oh, that's great news ! " said Ino

However , Hinata was a little concerned about this cause if you really think about it the Akatsuki are too smart to simply give away their location to the enemy.

Actually, now that you look at it how the hell was this going to go smoothly when there is obviously something wrong with this picture . It was too suspicious for Hinata's liking and she hoped that someone else would realize that soon.

After none of her teammates made a comment about the situation , she decided to suck it up let nature take its course and see what was going to happen , since they were going to execute the mission anyways.

On the way, Hinata was thinking about the same dream she had been having the last night and the one before that , but she shuddered because all she saw were visions of death, pain and suffering which were all too agonizing.

She wondered why she couldn't be like any other hormonal teenage girl who dreams about more pleasant things like boys (which meant naruto of course ) or even childish ones revolving around rainbows and magical unicorns , but noooo she had to be one of those exceptions in life.

Hinata sighed and shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts but was then a startled when a certain whiskered blond friend/secret crush touched her shoulder with Kiba and his loyal dog Akamaru walking beside him.

"Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked

"I'm fine just tired" Hinata said, quietly rubbing her eyes

"Hey Hinata-chan , why do you seem so tired ?" Naruto asked , noticing the dark circles around her eyes .

"I just… well..."Hinata said

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion which filled the air with smoke , and a fire was quickly spreading but none had the time to wonder what was happening as their stances changed , ready to act at a moment's notice.

Their eyes followed the source of all this chaos but the wall of smoke was too thick to see through so, they carefully advanced checking for any movement or sound .

It was finally after they were able to get out that they discovered the people behind all this mayhem, and it didn't come as a surprise when they saw some of the Akatsuki members waiting for them which included Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Zetsu.

There was one thing that ran through their minds . They were in deep trouble and the outcome wasn't going to be very pretty.

It was also clear that this was all a trap they had fallen into, but refused to show their vulnerability and firmly stood their ground while scrutinizing their opponents in hopes of finding a weakness , which was highly unlikely.

Hinata on the other hand was trying to figure out an escape route as a backup plan when they become severely injured and stood no chance in defeating any of the Akatsuki .

"Just like trapped little rats" Kisame exclaimed with a toothy smirk on his face showing off two rows of white sharp teeth.

"This was way too easy, un" Deidara stated with s similar smirk minus the pointy teeth

"Time to meet your untimely death" Itachi said in his monotone voice , showing not a hint of emotion or even positive reaction to the situation like his two teammates .

"Shit! what do we do now ?!" said Ino , panicking since this battle clearly wasn't in their favor especially with some of the strongest Akatsuki members fighting together.

DAMMIT! How do we get ourselves in these situations, it would take a miracle for them to come out as the victors without serious injuries or maybe even death thought Chouji , his mind running with images of their mutilated corpses should they be defeated.

"We fight our way through" Naruto said as his face became more serious.

However, as the fight began Hinata realized that they were in great danger and it would be very difficult for them to win . She then decided to rush back to Konoha to get some reinforcements since she didn't want her dream to become a tragic reality .

She decided to search for help and took off into the forest , but as she advanced, she was overcome with a strange presence which she couldn't comprehend.

Thus, she decided to stop for a few minutes but when she turned around , she saw a dark purple mist spread across the forest at a rapid pace similar to how fire would spread .

She couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine at the scene and grew fearful as she began to feel an approaching aura which looked strange or even supernatural, kind of like the aura she felt the night the Kyuubi attacked but not the same since it was much weaker .

Now any sane person would run for the hills at the sight of such a phenomena but Hinata couldn't help but be drawn to it like a moth to a flame so , she silently followed the path leading to it.

**Back where the others were engaging in battle… **

None of the Konoha ninjas had noticed Hinata leaving the area because they were too occupied with their opponents to take note of their comrade's lack of presence .

**With Hinata…**

Hinata continued in trying to locate the aura in the deep dark forest, when she noticed a grand temple decorated with the finest jewels and painted a beautiful golden colour which seemed a little faded due to time and the changing weather.

She wondered why nobody has ever noticed it but shrugged it off as she climbed the stairs leading to the inside and opened the door which creaked , indicating that the temple hasn't been visited for a long time.

She entered with tentative steps , exploring the inside and taking in the beautiful interior designs but was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a feminine voice .

"Such a lovely temple is it?" Kagura said

"Huh, who are you?" Hinata questioned, eyeing the woman wearily

"Do not fret I'm just an old woman who occasionally wonders this temple " she quietly replied .

" I've never seen you before" stated Hinata , feeling that something was going to happen.

" Actually after looking at you… I think you are just the person I have been searching for quite some time " Kagura said and revealed her pretty face form under the cloak she was wearing as a disguise.

"Huh...what on earth is going on here ?!" Hinata said, a shocked and slightly fearful expression on her face .

"Such a clueless little girl aren't you …..hmmm" Kagura replied

"You stay away from me!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed her sharpened kunai from her pouch.

All of a sudden Hinata heard noises from behind her and turned around only to come face to face with hideous monsters who were apparently hiding , impatiently waiting for the signal from their mistress to attack her .

Kagura walked gracefully towards her but Hinata refused to stand still and appear helpless so, thinking quickly , she saw the open door and attempted to reach it since the grounds outside would give her an advantage over her opponent.

However, Kagura , being the cunning demon , was able to predict Hinata's next move and sent a powerful gust of wind in her direction .

The female wind demon then smirked as she watched her attack come closer to the young Hyuuga heiress and her smirk only widened as the girl was knocked to the floor .

Refusing to surrender , Hinata retaliated by kicking the woman in the face . Then , she got up and ran until she felt a tight grip on her arm that swung her around.

Her back slammed brutally against the wall while Kagura approached her with an irritated expression on her face .

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to gain the upper hand in this fight , Hinata tried once again to escape , ignoring her protesting muscles and aching back . She was almost successful if only she wasn't pushed towards an ancient looking wooden well .

All she could remember afterwards was darkness .


	2. Two Truths and a lie

**Title: The Wolf and Heiress**

**Characters: Hinata * Kouga **

**Disown: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, it strictly belongs to the creators. **

**A/N: **

**CHAPTER 2: Two Truths And a Lie **

Hinata stared at the dampness never before has as she seen this woman in her life, yet as she analyzed the woman , she was able to see a soul was full of darkness that sent chills down her spine.

It was as if she was staring at the female version of the devil and she knew that something bad was going to happen , you may as well call it a gut feeling . So, when she saw Kagura heading towards her direction , she immediately forced her sore body to roll over the opposite direction and slowly get up .

For God's sake all she wanted to know was why do all these things keep happening to her all the time ? Why was she chosen to endure such ordeals and suffer as a result ? However the only reply she received was a smirk on the other female's face which she seriously wanted to wipe off since it was irritating to be clearly underestimated and mocked by someone she hasn't seen in her entire life . Also, the situation will become worse if the widening of the demon's which revealed very sharp teeth was anything to go by with …

For the millionth time since she was born into this seemingly cruel world , Hinata was terrified because the demon was emitting a powerful aura which wasn't as strong as the Kyuubi's but more intimidating, since the owner of said aura didn't seem to possess a speck of goodness in her heart .

She locked eyes with the evil woman and noticed their crimson colour . The colour of blood Hinata thought but what would someone like that possibly want with **her** of all people. It wasn't like she had some sort of secret past which she wasn't told about…right? Her thoughts had to be paused when she sensed the demon's dangerous wind attack was coming her way.

Hinata swiftly dodged it and charged at her opponent with the gentle fist technique and Kagura's eyes widened when she saw that a young human girl was able to use this type of attack and wondered where she learnt it from .

She soon realized that it would be difficult to capture this one since it appears that the human was a trained fighter and her display of power was quite remarkable compared to the other mortals she had encountered in her life . But she also knew that Naraku would be pleased to have such a unique warrior on his side . Yes , she could see the look of pride on her master's face when she brought him this girl.

On the other hand, she kept wondering if this girl was truly human , well she might seem like one ,but her abilities were beyond average . She then noticed her scent which told a whole different story and it also felt familiar . Her eyes widened a bit , no it was impossible ! It couldn't be ! They both disappeared a long time ago and none had seen them since.

How the hell could a girl like her have a demon scent like this?! Kagura kept in her mind .

What the hell does she want with me? Maybe it has something to do with the Baykugan I assume" Hinata to herself.

Hinata held her ground , I mean it wasn't as if she hadn't faced a dangerous opponent before .

In fact, it was known that being both a ninja and the heiress to a famous clan will definitely put her in danger and it seems that this was one of those risky situations .Also, this wasn't any ordinary woman she was facing , no it was far from normal if the way she looked , moved and attacked were anything to go by with . The woman kind of resembled Temari but a much more blood thirsty, powerful and destructive version.

Kagura came running towards Hinata slashing her fan in the air, Hinata quickly jumped and blocked it while punching her in the face which sent her crashing to the ground . The ninja crouched over her and for the first time used a tone different than her usual shy voice to demand some answers.

"Who are you and who sent you here?" Hinata spoke with a demanding tone which would surprise anyone she knew if they heard her .

"It's none of your concern!" Kagura growled out as she swiped her fan at the young heiress knocking Hinata away from her .

"Tell me! what do you want from me ?!" Hinata shot back as she picked herself up from the floor .

"Hmmm, you really are clueless ! Why I have never seen such an ignorant demon like you in my life ! " Kagura exclaimed as she spits out some blood from her mouth.

"Demon?!" Hinata gasps as her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when she heard what the woman said.

**Meanwhile Naruto and Others...**

Naruto looked at the strongest member of the Akastuki as the others were getting ready to face off with Deidara, Itachi and Kisame. Man this was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with much less be able to come out alive and in his case not captured to have the Kyuubi extracted, which would definitely kill in the process .

Deidara pulled the first move as the area was filled with explosives everywhere so, the Konoha ninjas ran and ducked for cover under the protective shield they had created with Sai, Shikamaru and Choji Holding up the barrier, when Kisame immediately followed his comrade's attack with a strike of his blade.

Their defense was able to withstand the blows and Naruto, Neiji and Kiba looked around trying to analyse their surroundings. They then noticed that the girls were standing on the sidelines but there was one missing! It was the lavender eyed heiress , Hinata who was definitely with them moments ago.

"Hinata-chan is missing!" Kiba informed the others.

"What?! I thought she was with you" Shino said .

"No, she left to go get some help" TenTen told them.

"What?!" They shouted

"We must find her" Kiba and Naruto said together

"We're coming too" Neji and Tenten volunteered

"All right" Everyone agreed

After a few seconds they heard an earth shattering scream so Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Tenten ran immediately to the source .

**With Hinata And Kagura...**

Hinata thought this woman was extremely delusional when she said that she was a demon, the person who she probably wants is Naruto since he is the one who has the Kyuubi sealed within him.

However , Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at Kagura who had a very sadistic and twisted smile on her face , the ninja took a quick step back as she continued looking at her opponent at her trying to figure out what was said while she was deep in thought .

Hinata couldn't have been a demon because logically it was utterly impossible! Or was she wrong ? Clans always had secrets and maybe this was one of cases but she couldn't find anything special about herself unless the nightmares she had been having were some kind of sign …..now that would somehow make sense ! Then again it could just be a mere coincidence , yes she was sure that they meant nothing cause she was nothing special just plain old shy Hinata who has an unrequited crush .

" it is impossible, I'm no demon !" Hinata kept repeating to herself unaware that Kagura could hear every word that came out of her mouth .

"You are one, I could smell your scent and it's not even human" Kagura said as he stared at a fearful Hinata.

"No, you're lying that is not true!" Hinata shot back.

"Would I ever lie when I smell a demon ! It takes one to know one after all and I am no fool to make such a mistake ." Kagura said as her nails had dug inside Hinata's skin causing blood to fall on her fingers.

"Ah, stop it! stop it!" Hinata screams in pain

"Oh, I'm just getting started" Kagura whispered maliciously into Hinata's ear

**With Naruto, Kiba and Neji...**

With Kiba and Akamaru they were able to track Hinata's scent easily and a another one which was unpleasant and very horrifying that it scared poor Akamaru to death, but they had to advanceand disregard the danger for Hinata's sake.

A shiver was sent up Naruto's spine which was uncommon for him. He had only felt like that when facing Orochimaru since there was no denying that the guy was a total creep !

Anyways the immense power her was feeling kept intensifying as they approached their destination and boy was it something out of the ordinary .

Kyuubi probably knows of this ancient evil because he has been around for a pretty **long** time, so if the fox was truly as the legends said he could tell them how to save Hinata . With that in mind, he stopped and entered the depths of his mind to get in touch with the fox .

_Naruto: (Running to the cage) Kyuubi!_

**Kyuubi: What is it Kit?!**

_Naruto: I don't know I felt a weird aura and it's terrible! _

**Kyuubi:(Thoughts) Oh Shit that son of a bitch Naraku found her! Fuck!**

_Naruto: (shouts) Kyuubi hello earth to Kyuubi! _

**Kyuubi: Hinata is in grave danger we have to hurry NOW!**

_Naruto: What the hell is going on here? Why 're we in such a rush?_

**Kyuubi: (Growls and slams the bars) If you don't shut the Fuck up and start running I'll..**

_Naruto: (Quickly interrupting to not let the fox finish with his threat that would definitely scar him for life ) Okay, you old bastard , geez! _

**Kyuubi: Get your blonde ass moving!**

_Naruto: ( Thought )What the hell is his problem?! _

Naruto was back to the real world where he saw both Neji, and Kiba jumping through the trees and he thought why on earth was Kyuubi so desperate to save Hinata from this person? It was suspicious and he was going to figure out the reason behind this behavior.

To be honest he thought that it must have been a rogue ninja or something but hoped that it wasn't any worse in fear for his friend's safety.

Kiba glanced at Naruto who was starting to get worried but the blonde kept to himself and didn't appear to be wiiling to share his thoughts any soon.

As for Kyuubi , he has a lot of explaining to do especially if this somehow involved Hinata and wondered what was going on but so far it wasn't looking too good. Suddenly, Neji and Kiba stopped him .

"What's going on?" Neji demanded , he had seen Naruto's expression and knew that something was wrong and he refused to go on knowing that their friend was hiding something important from them.

"It's kyuubi he's getting restless" Naruto said fearful of what that could mean . Knowing his luck , it would probably lead to a very bad event .

"At a time like this ! Really!? We have to save Hinata !" Kiba shouted

" I know but maybe I could calm him down a bit " Naruto replied quickly, not wanting to further upset the Inuzuka.

"You better hurry" Neji said as he took off .

Soon they were able to see an ancient temple which appeared to have sustained damage from the harsh weather of the area but appeared beautiful nonetheless.

**Kyuubi: When I get my hands on that bastard, I will fucking kill him ! **

_Naruto: What are you talking about?_

**Kyuubi: None of your fucking business brat!**

_Naruto: Geeze ! somebody is in a bad mood …_

**Kyuubi: DAMMIT, I should have warned Hinata or something !**

_Naruto: What the hell does this have to do with Hinata-chan? _

**Kyuubi: Just go in the goddamn t-**

Everyone started frantically looking around when they heard someone screaming . It was then that the smell of blood had suddenly hit their noses while Akamaru was barking like crazy.

Everyone was rushing inside the temple but for some reason it was exuding an evil aura that Naruto had sensed prior to their arrival , but now it was stronger and more intense .

As they ventured deeper inside the temple, the stronger the smell of blood was becoming. They feared the worse and those fears were confirmed when they came upon a horrible scene .

It was Hinata and she looked like she had put up a really good fight but failed There was an unkown woman standing above her with black hair which was in a bun and a pair of crimson eyes which shone with a strange light in them .She was clad in a traditional kimono but was barefooted . However , what really caught their attention was her elven-shaped ears which lead them to the conclusion that she was some sort of creature and the only supernatural being they knew about were **demons** !

She had a sadistic smile on her face as she grabbed Hinata's arms and lifted her to her knees which made the female ninja look helpless and tears were running down her face that indicated her fear of what was going to happen.

Never had they dealt with someone like this well, she was really beautiful but deadly do not let her beauty fool you, Neji and Kiba were extremely angry at the woman.

"Release her right now!" Kiba growled

"Sorry I can't do that" Kagura said as her eyes grew saddened and apologetic as she caressed Hinata's cheek.

"Do it or I will kill you my damn self" Neji said as he took out a kunai as he prepared himself for battle.

"Try it, I would love to see this" Kagura said with a smirk on her face

Neji and Kiba and also Akamaru were charging at the woman with everything they had, when all of a sudden they were thrust backwards because of the powerful barrier surrounding her.

The two groaned in pain wondering what type of techinque or jutsu was being used because it was pretty amazing. They looked up at the woman's eyes which reflected her intentions and they weren't in the least good.

Kagura , with a swipe of her fan, launched herself towards the two fallen teens while sending a strong gush of wind which managed to send the ninjas crashing into the marble ground of the temple . They let out a groan as they carefully got up .

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba shouted

"I don't know , but her powers are not ordinary" Neji said

"Huh, what are you talking about" Naruto questioned

"She has no chakra at all " Neji noted

Neji, Naruto and Kiba soon turn around to see Hinata struggling to move. They all looked at her worriedly cause the woman was strong and at this rate , they were definitely not getting out alive . The demoness then faced them as if she had just read their thoughts .

"I wish I could play with guys but, I'm running out of time" Kagura said when she was walking away from the well.

"What do you want with Hinata-chan" Naruto said

"Answer us right now" Neji shouted as he stared at Hinata who was crying.

"Why should I, it has nothing to do with you" Kagura scoffed

Naruto could feel agitation through his bond with the fox and it seemed to increase with every word that came out of the woman's mouth . There must be something important behind all this cause during the years he had the Kyuubi sealed within him , the demon had always remained uncaring of the events that happened around him. It was only when Hinata was in grave danger , did the fox want to be released so badly that he was threatening Naruto with everything he had.

While he was thinking about that, he heard a voice of someone but little did he know, he was sharing thoughts with a certain hot-tempered kistune named Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi: Naruto release me right now!**

_Naruto: Are you out of your goddamn mind?!_

**Kyuubi: You motherfucker if you don't release me now I swear I will make it my goal to cause you so much pain ! **

_Naruto: If I release you ,then you have to tell me why the hell are you so worried about Hinata , deal?_

**Kyuubi: Fine!**

Unfortunately, it was too late to save Hinata for the event that took place as the female demon ordered her minions to attack which caused the Heiress to screan loudly as she fell down a well . A bright flash surrounded the area as Hinata disappeared .


End file.
